Various accessories, such as microphone-equipped headsets, may be used with communication devices such as smart phones. The characteristics (e.g. frequency response and sensitivity) of such microphones may be widely variable, and thus the quality of sound generated by such microphones for transmission to other devices participating in voice calls may be unpredictable, and sometimes undesirably low.